Tommy Pickles
Thomas Malcolm "Tommy" Pickles (Born August 11, 1990) is the main protagonist of the Nickelodeon animated television series' Rugrats and its spin-off All Grown Up!. He is clad in only a T-shirt and a diaper and is bald with big, blank eyes.[1][2] He translates everything adult into baby gibberish.[3]Arlene Klasky said that she based the character of Tommy on her own son.[4] In the Rugrats pilot episode, Tommy was voiced by Tami Holbrook. In the TV series, the character was voiced by E.G. Daily.[5] His main catchphrase was "a baby's gotta do, what a baby's gotta do!" Having a Jewish mother and a Christian father, Tommy celebrates both Jewish and Christian holidays (Hanukkah and Christmas for Personality Similar to Susie's talent for singing, Tommy also has a newfound talent: making films with his camcorder (perhaps a residue trait leftover from wanting to be like Nigel). A few episodes have been made around this fact: "Truth or Consequences" (first US tx: November 30, 2003), revealed he made his first film at the age of 37 months, then making a negative film about his friends. The main storyline of "Brother, Can You Spare The Time?" (first US tx: January 17, 2004) opened with him mentioning recently winning a young filmmaker's award; and one storyline in the episode "Bad Aptitude" (first US tx: June 4, 2004) was about Tommy's sudden early retirement from filmmaking after making a flop and receiving an unfavorable (for his filmmaking aspirations) result on his career aptitude exam. However, he has not been seen with his camcorder since "The Big Score" (first US tx: April 25, 2005), when he was filming Lil at the soccer field. In the episode "Thief Encounter" (first US tx: December 6, 2003), he was discovered to be stealing goods from around the neighborhood, but that was because he was sleep walking; in "River Rats" (first US tx: December 13, 2003), he was shown to be afraid of water, stemming from an experience during a fishing outing with his grandpa; in "Dude, Where's My Horse?" (first US tx: July 16, 2005), he was the worst cowboy out of the regulars (always roping up Lil). Up until early Season 2, Tommy was also either shown or mentioned as being part of the school soccer team, even trying to teach Dil how to play ("Fools Rush In", first US tx: June 5, 2004). Lately (more specifically since the episode "The Big Score"), however, all the focus on soccer has involved only Phil and Lil DeVille. He had his first kiss with Olivia in episode 26, "Fear of Falling". Tommy may Have Feelings for his best Friend Lil Deville as we see in All Grown Up Movie interview with a campfire He was jealous because Lil was crushing Rock . And He was Dancing With Lil at the episode Cupid Stupid Appearance - In All Grown Up Tommy now has purple hair like his father, Stu. From season 2 onwards, his hair was changed to a lighter purple color. For season one, he wears a white shirt with yellow sleeves. For later seasons, Tommy (like most characters) expanded his wardrobe and began wearing many different outfits. He still keeps his screwdriver he had as a baby in his pocket. More recently, he had a keychain with a screwdriver on it. References #'^' "Toys". Toledo Blade. December 7, 1997. Retrieved 2009-05-27. "Tommy Pickles a bald baby with big, blank eyes and a low-riding diaper, ..." #'^' Jones, Chris (June 5, 1998). "Babies Talk". Chicago Tribune. Retrieved 2009-05-27. #'^' "Nic Turns 20". New York Daily News. June 27, 1999. Retrieved 2009-05-27. "From his ankles-eye perspective on the world, "Rugrats" star Tommy Pickles translates everything adult into surprisingly understandable baby gibberish." #'^' "Rugrats". The Ledger. November 26, 1996. Retrieved 2009-05-27. "Klasky and her baby son were the inspiration for Didi and Tommy Pickles. ..." #'^' Beale, Lauren (May 23, 2009). "Room for a pet pig in the Hills". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 2009-05-27. "Daily, 47, is perhaps best known as the voice of Tommy Pickles on "Rugrats" (1991-2002) and "All Grown Up" (2003-07). She has a cameo in the movie "My Sister's Keeper," to be released in June, and performed a song in the movie's soundtrack." #'^' "Rug Rats Out in Force". San Jose Mercury News. November 22, 1998. Retrieved 2009-05-27. "If lines outside a theater mean anything, Tommy Pickles is a bigger star than George Clooney. Although Clooney, ER's heart-throb, repeatedly has failed to make the leap from boob tube to big screen, Tommy and his little cartoon pals from one of America's top TV kiddie show,Rugrats, had hundreds of wiggly, squirmy kids waiting impatiently Saturday to see their favorites in a venue where the popcorn comes in bags and..."